Resolve
by Inirini
Summary: One fight was all it took to change the events in their lives in Shin, Yankumi, Kuma, Hayato and Ryu’s. Going through the ordeal, the characters of the story must deal with what it means to protect others, and above all, being a human being. ShinKumi
1. A Brick

Chapter One – A Brick

**Summary**: One fight was all it took to change the events in their lives in Shin, Yankumi, Kuma, Hayato and Ryu's. Going through the ordeal, the characters of the story must deal with their own notions of what it means in protecting others, and above all, being a human being. ShinKumi

**Canon(s)**: It will be a mix match from all three, but it will be mostly of: manga!Shin, jdrama!Yankumi, jdrama!Kuma and manga!Shirokin events (only a few jdrama!events will be relevant). For any other characters, I will include a note at the beginning of each chapter to warn you of the fact. And as for Hayato and Ryu, they are from Season 2 of dramaverse.

**Warning**: Non-graphic noncon

**Note**: I am having a lot of fun writing this story and constantly reread this for my enjoyment as well. I have eight chapters already written, but am working with a beta. So, I hope to release one chapter a week on average. I cannot say what day of the week since it is entirely dependent on my wonderful beta **adali**.

One last thing concerning noncon, I hope to make the psychological results of the event will be realistic enough for my readers as well as for myself and beta. You are free to let me know of any out of character'ness in my story in a review. It is my goal to make the characters in character. However, that might be tricky due to the fact that I refer to several canons.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gokusen, it belongs to the right copyholders. This story is written strictly for entertainment only.

**Japanese Terms**:

-_chou_: city

-_sensei_: teacher

_Gakuen_: High School

_Bancho_: Boss of a gang

So, now, without a further ado, have a wonderful read!

* * *

On a cold early February night, a man lit up a cigarette with his lighter and blew out the smoke as he studied his men--no, _henchmen_, he thought with a smirk. Some looked rather bored, trying to make shapes with the cigarette smoke they were blowing out with their mouths. Throughout the compound, some had reached various levels of intoxication, and required the support of others to stay upright. He felt annoyed, looking at his minions. There had to be something to do around here, and nothing was providing their entertainment.

Recalling the days of his high school, and felt a jab of anger when he saw two faces at the forefront of his memory. It was because of _them_ that he ended up this way. True, although he had hated, _loathed_ high school, they had had something to do with their time. Whether it was playing pranks on their teachers, watching them squirm under their student's control, or claiming turf from other schools, and _especially_ kicking their juniors around…. now those were the days. Until his first term into his third year: that was when everything went downhill. _Expelled_.

Something inside his mind snapped; the urge to pummel someone to death was rising.

"Goddamn it!" he cursed, startling some of the men around him as Kudou kicked an empty chair over, "Damn the Nekomata-_kumi_ for being the cowards they were…" he muttered, inhaled his smoke and exhaled as he spoke the next lines, "I've had enough."

He looked at the notes he had collected over the past few years and smirked. He knew the one weakness of the enemy he so hated. It was payback time, that much was clear.

"Kosuke!" he barked at one of his minions.

"Yes _bancho_?" he asked, sitting up straighter.

"Write a letter, since you have a… _history_ with some of the students from Kurogin _Gakuen_. Call them out."

"We're going to beat them up?" he asked eagerly, "Odagiri and Yabuki? I'll do that!"

He came forward and picked up a blank piece of paper and a pen, then set down to writing a letter, word for word by his leader.

"…and then, sign your name," Kudou said.

After Kosuke signed his name, he handed the letter to his boss, awaiting for further orders.

"Inozaka!" Kudou said, accepting the letter, "get some tape and a brick. You will be throwing this into class 3-D's window tomorrow."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

With a crash of the window, the classroom fell into silence, the ones near the window slouched over the side of their desks to save themselves from the falling glass.

Yamaguchi Kumiko, nicknamed Yankumi, stared at the window that had been broken. Holding her math lesson plan in her right hand, she looked at the offending item that had shredded the rowdiness of the class and the window glass. Yankumi squinted her eyes at the brick that had somehow not landed on anyone, was sitting next to Odagiri Ryu's seat.

"Is everyone all right?" Yankumi asked, scanning the boys near the window. Some wiped the glass off themselves and their desks as they said they were fine.

Odagiri stared blankly at the brick while his teacher walked up to where the brick was. She noticed that the brick had a piece of paper taped to it.

Before she could pick it up, Odagiri scooped it up, separated the note from the brick and began reading to himself.

"Hey, hey, read it out loud, Odagiri," Yankumi said, frowning.

"Uh, perhaps I shouldn't," he said, scanning the note, causing a rise out of his classmates.

"Hey! Tell us, what it's saying?!"

"We have a right to hear it too, you know!"

"Is it some school messing with us--"

"It's not," Ryu bit out. "It's addressed to me and Hayato."

"Eh?" Hayato asked, sitting up straighter. "Well, read it to the class anyway."

"We're not getting everyone involved," Ryu said, looking up from the note and staring at his teacher who promptly took the letter out of his hand, rolling her eyes.

She began reading the note out loud to the class.

"Hey Ryu, Hayato, if you know--" she trailed off, reading the rest of the letter to herself, the class silent, waiting. She scowled as she finished reading the note.

"Odagiri made a good call," she said, folding the letter into her pocket, "there is no need for the rest of the class to hear the letter. Odagiri, Yabuki, we'll discuss this after class. Now that I have everyone's attention, please keep your focus on me as we return to math..." she said with a smile that made the class start complaining about the letter.

"We won't! We're not going to sit back and let you keep the letter to yourselves!" one cried out.

"Yeah! As if we'll listen to you lecture about math!"

Yankumi glared at the class.

"When I say '_When there is no need for the _rest_ of the _class_ to hear the letter,_' it is a serious business. You do not, and will _not_ get involved, understand?" she asked, scanning the classroom.

Some glared at her and others turned away from Yankumi, grumbling and still others tried pestering Ryu about the letter. Some of the boys began speculating what the letter was about and tried to think of people who want to do anything with Hayato and Ryu. Yankumi sighed and resumed her lesson, amidst the speculating atmosphere.

After class, when the next teacher came in to teach Japanese, Yamaguchi-_sensei_ excused two of her students to discuss about an important matter. She left the room, followed by Yabuki and Odagiri and made her way to an unused classroom. After ensuring that no one was following them, she took the letter out.

"What's this about, Ryu?" Hayato asked, taking the letter from Yankumi.

"Just read it," Ryu replied.

Hayato studied his friend for a minute and then read the letter to himself.

_Hey Ryu, Hayato,_

_If you know what's good for you, come see me at warehouse #81 tonight at 9 pm. Do not bring anyone else, or you're dead in a heartbeat. And that's no joke either. I would like to pay back your kindness from last year, with interest. I understand that I caused a bit of a commotion among your classmates, but this is to show you how serious I am_, _don't bring anyone else._

_See me, or I will hunt you down, with the rest of your class._

_Kosuke_

"Damn that bastard!" Yabuki growled, crumpling up the paper in his left hand.

"So, who is this Kosuke?" she asked, crossing her arms as she sat down on a table.

"Last year, before he graduated, we got into a fight," Odagiri started, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "The school found us innocent."

"Really? I wonder how you managed that... so, they found Kosuke guilty enough to be..."

"Expelled, yeah," Yabuki said, "but I wonder why it took this long for him to get back at us."

The three looked at each other in silence and Odagiri shrugged.

"Well, with guys like him, they may not need a real reason," Odagiri said.

Yankumi stared at Odagiri and sighed, "What are you two going to do about tonight?"

The two boys didn't reply, Yabuki buffering their nails uninterestedly and Odagiri shrugged again.

"I don't know," Odagiri said a few moments later, "but when he says something like that, he _will_ carry it out. So, we have to go to him."

"Let me take care of it," Yankumi decided, standing up.

"No Yankumi," Yabuki said, standing up as he tightened his fist.

"They're expecting you, right? So, I have the element of surprise," she said, narrowing her eyes at him in challenge.

Yabuki frowned. "At least let us go with you."

"I can't do that, not to my precious students."

"Shut up," Odagiri said, standing up as well, "this is our business. If you hadn't been reliable, unlike other teachers, you wouldn't be going at all because it's none of your business."

"Why you..." Yankumi started and stopped. She shook her head and sighed, "I understand where you're coming from, Odagiri. So, let's meet at Kuma's after school to talk strategy."

* * *

Later that day, the three met up outside Kuma's Ramen restaurant.

"Yo," Yabuki greeted Yankumi, "you treating us?"

"No," Yankumi replied and Hayato groaned, muttering how unfair it she was being.

The three entered the place and seated themselves in a corner away from the stoves.

"Yankumi!" Kuma said, walking up to them, "it's been awhile, how have you been?"

"Good Kuma. I'll order the usual," she said, smiling back. "How about yourself?"

"Good, good, the business is actually booming. I'm slowly introducing Chinese food to the menu, just one on the menu," he replied and turned to the boys. "And how about you two?"

"The pork ramen," Yabuki said, slouching down in his seat.

"What do you have on your new menu?" Odagiri asked.

"Fried dumplings with rice," Kuma replied.

"Hm, I'll have those then," Odagiri said.

"Excellent, the orders will be ready in about ten minutes," Kuma said and then left them alone.

The three stared at the table in silence, thinking about what was going to happen that night.

"So, do we just show up at the appointed time?" Yabuki asked after several minutes of silence.

"That's one of the thing we will do," Yankumi agreed, "but you two will go in there alone and try to sort it out yourselves. I will be nearby watching. So, if anything gets out of hand, I'll step in."

Yabuki looked at Odagiri and then back at Yankumi, "I guess that is the best we can do. What about a plan B?"

"Plan B?" she repeated and shook her head, "There will be no plan B; don't you have confidence in my skills?"

"It's not that, Yankumi," Yabuki said, "just… you know there are a lot of factors that could go wrong."

"Well, all plan B's of mine have always been retreating. So, if anything goes wrong, we run like hell."

Yabuki stared at Yankumi as their dinner arrived.

"Run like hell from where?" Kuma asked, setting a plate of dumplings and rice in front of Odagiri.

"Well, I suppose he could be Plan C…" she said to herself and then smiled at Kuma. "From warehouse eighty-one."

"Eighty-one? Hum, well, be careful, Yankumi," Kuma said as he set the last plate in front of her. "When will you go there?"

"We're to meet at nine tonight," Odagiri answered, digging into his dinner. "Mmm, good stuff."

"Thanks, well, give me a call or something if you get out okay."

"Excuse me, waiter," a customer called out.

"Ah! Well, enjoy your meal; coming sir…" Kuma said, leaving the three alone again.

"Good to know that we have a plan C if the shit hits the fan," Yabuki said, slurping his noodles.

Yankumi smiled and dug into her ramen. The three spent the meal discussing various things in their lives. They stayed there with Kuma until it was a quarter after eight at night.

"Well, we better go," Yankumi said, standing up. "Thanks for the meal, Kuma."

"Anytime. Be careful, you hear?"

"Of course, d'you think I would allow myself to become a damsel in distress?" she asked, and laughed with Kuma.

"You're right, you won't let a hand land on you," Kuma said and waved goodbye to the three, "I'll be expecting a call around nine-thirty."

"Sounds good," Yabuki said and the three left.

As they walked there in silence, each left to their own thoughts. Yankumi thought of her family, and wondered how they were doing in Osaka. She was glad that she didn't have to go home right after school because, currently, she was the only one staying in Kamiyama-_chou_. After the first night alone, she had felt disconcerted from not seeing anyone this morning. She hoped they would come home soon.


	2. Welcome Home Shin

Chapter Two – Welcome Home, Shin

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gokusen, it belongs to the right copyholders. This story is written strictly for entertainment only.

**Notes: **I have completely and utterly changed how the story went. At first, I had eight chapters written with the idea that Shin went to Africa and majored in Education and would become an assistant of--who else?--Yankumi.

I didn't want that, so I went over this chapter and changed all that. Which changed the rest of the chapters completely. (I'm back to having eight chapters written though, so that's good.) But it was exhilarating. I've never revised a story of mine this much before and it wasn't all that painful either. I really grew as a writer. But because the original chapter was much longer than the new chapter, I decided to take a part of chapter three out and merge that in into this chapter since the next chapter is _really_ long.

Thank you so much for the reviews by the way! They gave me the fuzzies—short or long!

**Japanese Terms**:

_Yosh(i)_: All right/let's do it/other similar expressions

_Life-Time Employment_: In short, basically in Japan, companies operate as though the employees will work at that company from when they graduate from a university until retirement.

* * *

In northern Japan, a man in his early twenties was working at a computer with a bored expression on his face, a pen in his mouth, chewing occasionally. Tallying up the costs of creating new products, he printed the spreadsheet to take to the supervisor. He'd noticed that the budget was getting lower lately, and Shin was concerned and _wanted_ to advise the CEO about some of the… risky schemes the top guy was partaking in lately. Shin knew he couldn't because his position was so low on the ladder, that the higher ups wouldn't pay him any attention. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he took a moment to wake himself up. Shin took the printed paper, he got up to walk to the supervisor's office.

With a soundless sigh, wishing he could just sleep now, he knocked on the door.

"Come in," he called out and Shin entered.

"Sir, the item you requested…" Shin said, approaching him and gave him the paper.

Eyes scanning the paper, he told him to sit down. To Shin, it appeared that the man was pretending to study the paper, causing him to feel slightly aprehensive. Shin stared at his greying hairs and balding, wondering what the man wanted to tell him and tried not to think about the economy lately. The superior let out a sad sigh, setting the paper down on the desk, staring at Shin frankly.

"I'm sorry to tell you this," he said slowly, looking Shin in the eyes, fiddling with the paper.

"Sawada-_san,_ this company is going bankrupt. So, you see…" the supervisor said, trailing off.

Shin blinked, half from surprise and the other from shock that he had been right about his suspicions then bowed his head in understanding. The boss bowed back in response, his movements wearied.

"Thank you for working with us; of all of my employees, you proved your worth, however short your stay was with us," the boss said, "I wish you luck. _And me_," he muttered to himself, clearly worried.

"At least you are still young," he continued sadly, "you will be able to find work better than your seniors… such is the curse of the Life-Time Employment and today's global trends. So, my boy, please pick your next company carefully."

"I understand, thank you for your advice," Shin said, bowing his head and stood up, concerned for the older man. Shin did like the man and hoped nothing horrible will happen to him and his family. "Please take care of yourself, sir."

"Thank you, Sawada-_san._ Your last pay check will come in tomorrow," he said, his hands bowing again.

"Thank you sir," the younger man said and bowed back then left.

Shin knew it was coming: it had been in the news, but it still was no good to be laid off. He had worked there for under a year. While his workplace was not interesting, it still paid the bills. Running his hand through the hair, he let out a sigh as he sat down in his cubicle, loosening his red tie. Looking at his desks, he saw various pictures of his friends, some more current than the others.

_Maybe this would give me the opportunity to move back home,_ he thought to himself as his eyes fell on a picture. It showed several people older than himself, with a former teacher at his side. Shin began packing his things. _Yeah… it's been four years already._

Sixty-seven long hours later, as he arrived at the Narita airport, he found himself blinking the sleep out of his eyes. Opening the shade to his window he groaned against the sun in his window, Shin watched the activity below as he waited to get off the plane. He was glad he was able to get an apartment in Kamiyama-_chou_, since it would allow him to live near the Kuroda household. The possibility of being a part of the underground action again only made him smile and wonder if Yankumi would even allow him. Or if his old love would blossom again; true, he still had some feelings for her, but four years could wear down anyone's love to an echo of what it had been.

Three hours later, at eleven in the morning, he met with the landlord for few minutes. Once introductions were over and he had collected his key, he closed the door to his apartment and collapsed on the futon that was already laid out for him. He stared up at the ceiling, wondering what he was going to do. He had enough money to pay for rent and food for six months. Job hunt was in order: he would rather save as much money as possible so it would not be a cause for stress later on.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the district, a brick with a note tied to it crashed through the window of a certain classroom.

A few hours later, after he got groceries and dropped them off at his place, Shin left again to collect several newspapers, searched online in internet cafes and printing out the necessary pages. After several hours of gathering information, Shin went back to his apartment. Once down on the floor, he started looking through the papers, with a sub sandwich in hand, a soda can on the floor next to him, eating and drinking as he searched for an ideal job.

It wasn't until eight at night that he decided to take a break, noting that the sky was dark already. He pulled himself off the floor and stretched, looking at the mess that had already formed with disdain. He really wanted an exciting job to challenge his mind. While he found some jobs that fit that description, they somehow did not seem right for him. He wondered, for the umpteenth time, if he should have majored in law, and work for the police or other similar paths.

Shaking his head — he had _not_ wanted to follow in his father's footsteps — he began looking around in the kitchen. He found the food he had bought, but stopped, deciding he didn't feel like fixing himself some dinner right now. Besides, perhaps he could get some dinner at Kuroda, if they still ate at eight-thirty, or at Kuma's… Shin took his wallet then left his apartment after locking it.

He walked by the Kuroda household and saw that the gates were shut and locked. Peering through a gap in the door, he noticed that the place was dark. After staring at the place for a moment, Shin sighed — he'd been hoping to meet them that night. He decided to pay a visit to a friend instead, so he trekked towards a ramen place.

He couldn't wait to see the face on his friend when Kuma saw him. Running a hand through his now short black hair, he wondered if anyone would recognize him without the red long hair he once had. After taking several buses, taking his time in travel, he watched the passing buildings, thinking of his school days and his antics with the underground. _Damn…_

_I really miss those da__ys, we were such idiots, _Shin thought with a soft smile as he wandered around, not walking in a straight line to Kuma's.

He looked around, seeing some changes to the buildings or the parks. Glancing at his watch, he realized it was already nearing eleven. He entered the restaurant.

"Good evening!" Kuma said apprehensively, approaching him. "One guest, then?"

"Yeah," Shin replied, noting his behavior as Kuma tried not to wrench his hands together with worry.

"You can sit at the bar then," he said, gesturing to the back of the restaurant, his hands twitching with nervousness and Shin nodded, wondering what was causing Kuma to be like this.

Shin looked around and saw that he was the only customer there and then looked at Kuma who stood behind the stove.

"So, what'll you have?" Kuma asked, waiting expectantly, eyes running furtively from Shin to the phone and back.

"What's wrong Kuma?" Shin replied instead with a question, watching his erratic movements.

"Huh?" Kuma asked, looking away from the phone and nearly dropping a glass of water for shin and studying him. A look of recognition rose to his eyes. Kuma set the glass down in front of Shin sharply, trying to gather himself.

"Sh-Sh-Shin! Holy_ shit_, is that really you?" Kuma asked, leaning towards him as much as he could without scalding himself on the stove.

Shin merely smiled and replied, "Kuma." Then he frowned again. "Who are you waiting for?"

"A-ah, well, you see… lemme call her again," Kuma said, dialing a number. Shin stared at his friend, wondering if it was a girlfriend.

"She was supposed to call me when their fight was resolved…" he said, waiting impatiently. Grumbling, he hung up and dialed a different number.

"A fight? Who are you talking about?" Shin asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Yankumi," Kuma said, tapping his finger impatiently. "Damnit, no one is answering the phone. Yankumi isn't answering… or her family," he moaned. "This isn't good. I've been trying to call her all night."

"At Kuroda? I saw the lights were off, and the gates locked."

"Eh? You went by there?" Kuma asked, the concerned look growing on his face as he tried two other numbers. "Odagiri and Yabuki still haven't answered either… I would go there and find out, but what can I do? I don't know any of the other boys' numbers… I honestly thought she wouldn't need a plan C."

"Who?" Shin asked with a blank look, "Where are they? What Plan C?"

"Her students, and she said they were showing up at warehouse #81. She was suppose to get back with me an hour and half ago, and if she didn't… I'd get some help."

"An _hour…_" he began and slumped in his seat, "So she's still getting into that stuff with her students again?" he muttered to himself, "Well, I'll go check it out."

"Thanks, I'll come as soon as I close up the shop," Kuma said, taking Shin's dishes and setting them in the sink.

Without another word, Shin left the place and began running, trying to remember where the warehouses were.

_Yankumi…!_ Shin thought, scolding himself for taking his time in getting to Kuma's. He could have gotten there at nine-thirty and not take _two_ and half hours! Gritting his teeth, he pushed himself to run faster, trying not to think what might have happened to her.

* * *

At close to nine at night, the three figures in the dark were approaching warehouse #81, Yankumi suddenly stopped a quarter mile away, forcing the other two to stop as well. The questioning looks on their faces made Yankumi smile at them.

"I'll go a different way from here," she said, "we can't let the others see that you brought someone else along. Try to settle things between you guys, and if not…"

The boys knew what she meant and nodded.

"Right, well, good luck to you two!" she said with a wave, and walked into an alley that led to the same destination.

"_Yosh…_ let's go," Hayato said and the boys resumed walking, "I just hope we don't have to get help from her."

"Agreed, I… I know she mean well, but… We can't learn how to handle our fights on our own if she keeps babysitting us," Ryu said.

"Right," Hayato said as they came closer to the looming warehouses and in the distance, they spotted the building, seeing a huge '81' marked on the wall to the right of the doors.

Several minutes later, they stopped before the warehouse. After glancing briefly at each other, Ryu opened the door and they both entered.

In the semi-darkness, they saw a group of around thirty or forty men, with Kosuke at the front, sneering.

"Kosuke," Hayato gritted, taking a step forward.

"Hayato, Ryu," he said scathingly, "it's so _nice_ to see you two again."

He looked behind the two, and frowned, "I was hoping others would be coming. Didn't I cause enough racket in the class?"

"Thankfully," Hayato began, "that brick of yours landed next to Ryu."

"Pity it didn't kill you," Kosuke said caustically, looking at Ryu.

Ryu stiffened, and took a deep breath.

"Can we not fight? Is there a way to settle things?" Ryu asked.

"_Can we not fight? Is there a way to settle things?_" mimicked Kosuke in a higher pitch, and glared. "No there isn't. Men, do it."

The two boys took a step back, looking around the room, as if to find an escape route, causing Kosuke to laugh. The five men in front began approaching the two menacingly when, without warning, someone jumped down from somewhere above, landing in front of Hayato and Ryu. She stood up, glaring at the group.

"Keep your hands off my students!" Yankumi bit out, her hair undone and glasses gone.

"Ah! So the star of the show shows up," a different voice said, and chuckled. Its owner picked up a walkie talkie. "Men, move in!"

"Huh?" she asked, blinking as ten or so men from the outside moved in and surrounded the two boys, holding them at gun point.

The owner of the voice came forward, as Kosuke, moved back into the group. Yankumi stared at the real leader and scowled. She thought the face looked familiar. She looked at her students behind her, noting six guns were pointing at the boys, three each. Scowling, she looked back at the leader.

"Who are you?" she growled. "Let them go!"

"Ah, ah, ah — no, I know your weakness. Besides, they're not _really_ my target," he said, smirking, "you are."

"Weakness? The hell you talking about?"

"You'd do anything to protect your students, yes?" he carried on, "Hum, it appears you don't recognize me yet… well, does Nekomata-_kumi_ ring a bell?"

Yankumi narrowed her eyes at him, remembering the bumbling group that fell apart due to the fact that _someone_ kidnapped her because she had a cold. Later, that _group_ had been horribly shredded by her own. And Sawada Shin had saved her, she added mentally. Studying the leader's face, she realized who it was.

"Kudou, you bastard. You never give up, do you?"

"Yes, indeed, it is I," he said with a dark chuckled. "I've been bored these days, you see. So, you'll be providing the entertainment for us. And as a revenge, of course," Kudou said, sneering at her, "and I seem to recall a incident… very much like this one. It worked very well. So, if you know what's good for you, don't move an inch or…" he nodded to the two boys behind her, "they'll get it."

She blinked, remembering the drug incident, when Sawada had been captured, thus allowing the gang to beat her up. Clenching her fist, she nodded in understanding, realizing where Kudou got the idea to use this ploy. She now knew this was all a trap, specifically for her. This time, no one could come to their rescue and cursed herself for the poorly thought-out plans B and C. There was no way the three could get away safetly. Nor can Kuma get them out of this one. He wouldn't even be able to get her henchmen here — they were several hours south. She prayed that they wouldn't shoot Kuma on sight if he came by himself.

"Excellent, so we understand each other," Kudou said, grinning. "We'll have a lot of fun tonight, I guarantee you."

"Perhaps for _you_," she spat, bracing herself as Kudou walked up to her.

"Y-Yankumi…" Odagiri began, watching the men who held the guns and growled. They couldn't find an opening, with six gunmen holding them at gunpoint.

"Don't do anything, Ryu, Hayato, okay?" Yankumi said, not taking her eyes off Kudou, "We'll be okay."


	3. The Incident

Chapter Three – The Incident

**Notes**: The first four paragraphs below in italics were later added at the end of chapter two, and this is put up for your convenience. Also, I have added (a fair amount of) description and fixed technological typos in previous two chapters, so if your are a reader who likes to reread chapters to find the changes, you now know. :)

Now, as you readers will suspect, this chapter is where the action is going to take place. So, you are now warned, even though the story alludes heavily to what really is going on, it is still non-graphic noncom.

Lastly, I apologize for the late update, but here it is. It should be back on regular schedule now.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gokusen, it belongs to the right copyholders. This story is written strictly for entertainment only.

"_Excellent, so we understand each other," Kudou said, grinning. "We'll have a lot of fun tonight, I guarantee you."_

"_Perhaps for you," she spat, bracing herself as Kudou walked up to her._

"_Y-Yankumi…" Odagiri began, watching the men who held the guns and growled. They couldn't find an opening, with six gunmen holding them at gunpoint._

"_Don't do anything, Ryu, Hayato, okay?" Yankumi said, not taking her eyes off Kudou, "We'll be okay."_

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," the _banchou_ said and swung a hook punch to her face, sending her towards Yabuki, and crashed on the ground. "For every time you fall, make sure you get up. Or I'll start kicking you. Or smash you with a pipe, or… You get the picture."

Unenthusiastically, she stood up again, looking at Kudou defiantly, using her knowledge of martial arts to make her stance stronger against impacts. He merely smirked at her challenge.

"Good, as you can see, I built up my power into my punches over the years," he said and sent another hook punch to her jaw, but she didn't go down.

"Power or not, you'll never get to me," she said, glaring. "Pure strength isn't everything. If all ya got is power, it's called cowardice."

Her words angered Kudou and with a yell, he sent several punches to her face and abdomen. Kudou punched upwards, hitting her chin from below and with his other hand, he hit Yankumi into her solar plexus, causing her to let out a gasp, winded. _Banchou_ grabbed both of her shoulders and kneed her in the gut several times, grunting as he did, before dropping his hands.

Catching his breath, he walked around her, sneering at the woman. From behind her, he launched forward, raising his fist and hit Yankumi's left ribs and sent his other fist to her abdomen. Yankumi struggled to stay on her feet, unable to protect herself from the onslaught of damaging blows as the beatings continued for several minutes. She kept her mind on protecting her students, trying to find a flaw in his assaults, his plans, an opening for her to attack.

Yankumi saw Kudou gesturing to one of the men, who threw him a metal pipe near him. _Shit, he would stray from using his hands,_ she thought, bracing herself for the possibility of broken bones. With a smirk, Kudou picked up a the pipe and began to beat her up about her sides. Unable to hold her sounds of pain, her treatment of being a punching bag continued as Kudou whacked the metal stick like the whack-a-mole game even harder than his punches had been. Hearing some cracks of her bones, she was sure that it was what it sounded like as Yankumi continued to try breathe steadily. Right now, she hardly felt pain, the adrenaline running high in her system. Yankumi knew she would feel it all tomorrow, but presently, she had to try and not be _too _injured.

After several minutes of being whacked around, Kudou stopped, panting, but wearing a huge smile, albeit, evilly. She stared back at him, scowling, her face and arms covered in patches of black and blue, with some blood staining her skin and clothes. Yankumi's hair was also in a state of mess, some of it had specks of dirt and blood on her black strands.

"Who knew this could be a real workout, you managed to stay on your feet," he said, tossing aside the metal pipe, "Now then…" he forcefully pushed her down to the ground with both his hands on her shoulder and when she didn't go down, he kneed her in the stomach. Yankumi let out a yelp of pain, falling to the ground, holding her gut. He held her down with his feet on her chest and shook his head when she tried to get up again. Yankumi glared at him as she stopped trying to get to her feet.

Noisily, a man ran into the building, waving a piece of paper in the air, "_Bancho_!"

"What?" Kudou snapped, "This better be imp—"

"You told me to report anything about the Kuroda-_kumi_. It seems that they have gone on a trip to Osaka. She's the only one here in Kamiyama-_chou_."

Kudou grinned nastily at the news, looking down at her, "Well, isn't that nice? No one to interfere with us. No Shin bastard to save you either. _Absolutely_ no one to rescue you this time around! Now, make sure the boys don't avert their gazes from their _wonderful _teacher," Kudou said, "I have something for _all _of you."

The two boys glared at him, clenching their fists to control themselves from flying into rage. They couldn't make sense of what was going on with some group named Kuroda or how it involved Yankumi. Nevertheless, the boys stared at Kudou-_bancho_, with intensity that they wished their eyes alone killed the bastard.

"The fun part will really start now, you see," he said, looking back down on the ground, staring her into Yankumi's eyes, his eyes glinted evilly, and began prattling off.

"See here, I've thought of ways of how to show that I have more _power_ over you. I began thinking for awhile, but this idea of mine… I had dismissed it at first, because I thought you were too masculine for it, too _manly_. Then I remembered that you still acted feminine around guys you like, according to some of the reports I received. So, I considered the idea again. It's such a great thing that you're a woman. It's so… _easy_. I wonder what it will do to your self-worth."

Yankumi stared at him, disgust filling her as she realized the implications of his words. Watching Kudou unbuttoning his pants only confirmed her thoughts.

"No! Yankumi!" Hayato started, taking a step forward.

"Hey! Don't fucking _move_!" one of the men yelled, and Hayato stilled his movements.

"Don't you move boys," she bit out, her voice strained and steeled herself against Kudou, "protecting you is worth more than my own self."

Kudou burst out laughing, "How noble of you! It's really not that lady-like," he said, lowering himself to the ground.

Ryu looked away, pursing his lips together, and got hit in the back of the head with the butt of the gun. Wincing, he scowled at the man.

"_Bancho _said you are not to look away," he said, nodding his head to the couple on the ground.

Ryu shifted his feet, looking back at Yankumi, squirming as he thought of ways of how the two could stop this.

"Don't do anything," Hayato said quietly, restraining his voice in compensation for not being able to do anything for their teacher.

Ryu looked at him briefly and looked back. They were helpless as they watched him do things to her and Ryu felt something twist in his guts like snakes and Hayato kept clenching and unclenching his jaw and fists, trying to breathe. Witnessing the acts committed by Kudou made the boys feel unreservedly sickened by the sight; they wanted to cover their eyes, run, or do _something_ besides standing there with guns pointed at their heads and watch the horrible acts being done to their teacher.

Yankumi continued to glare at Kudou as she tried to ignore what he was doing to her body without much success.

"I am _totally_ and utterly _disgusted_ with _you_," she hissed.

"How sweet," Kudou said, leaning down and kissed her on the lips, "I am sure you are enjoying this."

"Of course I'm not," she said, turning her head away from boys, facing the group of men. She couldn't let Hayato and Ryu feel ashamed and wanted to reassure them. Yet, she felt _awful_, for allowing herself to be trapped like this.

_This is worth their lives… just bear with it. Sticks and bones may hurt me, but a life lost… is not worth saving myself for. Keep thinking that, they are my precious, _precious_ students that I would _do_ anything for… Yes, that's how it should be, _Yankumi thought and sighed.

"O-ho! You're enjoying this, eh?" he said, grinning, "See, I've got the power over you."

"That wasn't a sigh of what you thought it was," she spat, "it was a resolve."

Kudou gnashed his teeth and took a knife out, "You damn _bitch_, so this isn't working huh? Well, then, on to the next item on the menu."

She stared at him with an empty look, causing Kudou to growl. Without another word, he began slicing her skin but not deep enough to cut through any organs.

"I'll show you, bitch," he muttered, continuing his actions to her person with his hand as he cut Yankumi's skin with the other.

Yankumi winced at the pain, but forcing herself not to let any whimper escape her mouth. It was bad enough for getting beaten as she tried not to move her left arm or her ribs by not breathing too deeply. Yankumi could tell that the bruises were getting darker, joined by abrasions, blood and now cuts done by the knife.

_This… fucking hurts,_ _I need, really need to get my students out of here. But, what can I do? They shouldn't be watching me like this! Of all the foul… coarse, vulgar, spineless, disgusting acts like this should never be witnessed by my students! _she thought, clawing at the ground, trying not to squirm.

A particular cut by her left ribs caused her to let out a soft yelp, eliciting a smirk of satisfaction from Kudou. Setting the knife down, Kudou leaned his face closer to her face.

"I'll do anything to make you whimper like that, it goes to show who is the charge here, _ojou,_" Kudou said, placing the emphasis on the last word and kissed her.

The boys stared at Yankumi and briefly at each other with a questioning look and back again quickly, with the same question on their minds.

_Ojou? Is she involved with the Kuroda-kumi or something?_

Kudou looked at the boys and smiled viciously at their confused faces.

"Why, your students don't know you're the heir to the Kuroda-_kumi, Kumiko-chan_?" he asked innocently, looking back at Yankumi.

"Shut up," she said, glaring and swallowed. "Please."

He laughed at her begging and looked back at the boys and smirked, "That's right, your wonderful _teacher_ is a part of the _yakuza_. And look, she's not so tough now is she?" he punctuated his statement with a shift of his body to hers.

"Damn you!" Hayato screamed, "Let her go!"

"Nah, after I'm done with her, I'll let my men have a go at your precious teacher," he said, grinning.

"Please… can you let my boys go?" she said, feeling even more disgusted and a new feeling grew as well-she felt defeated.

"No, I need my insurance you know. After all, I know how strong you are if there's nothing to hold you back," he stated, and smirked, "that's one of my only respect for you, you know."

"Shut up and let them _go_, they don't need to be here. They don't need to watch," Yankumi said, staring back at Kudou who continued his exploits to her body.

"What will you do for me then?" he asked, looking up at her again, licking blood off his lips. "Hm?"

"If you will let them out of here, then I-I won't let my group hunt you down," she replied.

"O-ho, really? I was just wondering how I would dispose of you, but _they_ would probably still come after me…" he said, studying her face, "So, if I let them go, and you don't suddenly attack us until we're done with you, you won't say a word to the Kuroda-_kumi_?"

"Yes, I promise," she said, swallowing her disgust, "anything for my cute students."

"Yan-Yankumi," Odagiri said, guilt wracked his face.

"That's one thing I hate about you, it's _always_ about saving your students. It makes me sick. How can you call yourself a teacher?" Kudou asked and looked at the gunmen. "Escort them to warehouse #80, can't have them running off for help."

"Yes sir!" the group said and led the boys out of there, and before they left, Yankumi said to her boys.

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me."

_Damnit, Yankumi…_ Hayato thought, clenching his fists, D_on't say those words, you're—you're not fine!_

Equally, Ryu scowled at himself, berating, _Yankumi... I'm sorry, we couldn't do a damn thing._

Kumiko watched her boys until they were out of view. She thought of ways how she could get out of this situation now. Kudou shook his head, noting her expression.

"Not so fast, I instructed the men that if this were to happen, I made sure one of my men has a gun in here so if one goes off… it's their cue to kill your _precious_ students," he sneered.

"Fuck you!" she hissed, squirming under his hands.

"_Thanks_ for stating the obvious," he said with a smirk, causing Kumiko to scowl. This went on for several long minutes as she tried to ignore where his hands went.

She heard a sound above her and pulled a face as Kudou let out a guttural moan.

His body tensed up as he continued his activities and then let out a satisfied sigh. For the next few moments, he collected himself then removed himself from Kumiko.

"Now that's what you call _power_," he said, standing up, pulling his pants up.

"No, that wasn't power, you sick bastard," Kumiko whispered.

Ignoring her, he gestured one of the men, "Your turn, this is a reward for what you've done for me a few days ago, Dante-_kun_."

A man larger than Kudou, with buzz cut hair and tattoos running down his arms stepped forward.

"Thank you_ bancho_," he said, bowing and then proceeded to repeat what Kudou had done to Kumiko. "Mm, yes, you really are a beauty… the color of red suits you beautifully."

Recoiling with a threat of vomit rising in the back of her throat, she squeezed her eyes shut, thankful that the boys didn't have to witness any more of this atrocity. She tried to focus her thoughts on something else. Kumiko remembered the drug incident, which led her thoughts to Sawada Shin. Closing her eyes, she wondered how he was doing in Hokkaido. She had heard from Kuma that he was doing well, except for his company. Kuma had said that it was likely that Shin might come back home to find a different job if he was laid off. She had seen that about the companies in the news lately too.

Kumiko wondered, if the company laid him off, when Shin would decide to come home. It would be nice to see him again and reminisce about the old days. Shaking her head mentally, she sounded so old! Kumiko speculated what time it was now, hoping that Kudou wouldn't put her through this the entire night. She had classes to teach tomorrow after all. Never mind her injuries.

Kumiko's thoughts then drifted to her family, wondering if their highly important trip in Osaka was going well enough, dealing with a group there because of a sudden death of the _kumi-chou_. She hoped the issues would be solved without conflict—different groups had tried to claim some of the turf, or becoming the next _kumi-chou_ without a clear designated heir or split it into branches. If the situation would be solved soon, that would mean she won't be alone in that house for much longer.

She hated being alone, but they had said they needed everyone, and Kumiko to stay home, for safety reasons. She and her family wanted her to go with them to Osaka, but for obvious reasons, Kumiko couldn't. After all, teachers normally aren't allowed this sort of thing to happen, taking vacations without advanced warning. Besides, if anyone else stayed behind, it would create a power vacuum and tempt other less… _notable_ groups to try something stupid. So it was her duty as the heir of the Kuroda-_kumi _to make sure none of that happened. Still, it didn't mean she had to like it. All she had in the house was the dog, Fuji, and while it's nice to not be completely alone, it wasn't the same as having human companions.

She thought of her students, current and former ones, knowing that her students were really one of the top things that could keep Kumiko's mind off unpleasant things. She had no idea how long the torture had gone on, but so long she detached herself psychologically, physically, and emotionally from the current situation, she should be okay.

_It's for Ryu and Hayato… it's for them. This is nothing, they can't break my spirit this easily, that's what they want, _she told herself. _It's too bad that I couldn't have given this to someone like Shinohara-san or Sawada… Ehh? _Sawada _Shin? What… _she thought and mentally shook her head.

_Well, better him than the damn bastard… But, it's better this way, for the sake of their lives. Their lives _are_ more important than my virginity. This really is nothing, no pain no gain. Yeah, no pain, no gain._

She repeated the mantra in her mind, _No pain, no gain, for the sake of their lives, _until something told her something was different around her. She slowly allowed herself become aware of her surroundings again.

"…and finish our business up here," Kudou was saying and Kumiko blinked, wondering what they were talking about now.

"Ah, you're back with us, we've a word that someone _interesting_ is heading here, so we're leaving. We hope he will enjoy his gift from us. Have a good night and you better damn well keep your word of not telling your people… or _else_," he said as the nth man over her extricated himself from Kumiko. She had lost track of how many men forced themselves onto her.

"Yeah…" she said quietly, sitting up, wincing at the cuts and abrasions on her body. Kumiko had a hard time breathing, shivering as the group left the warehouse, leaving her in the cold alone in the dead of winter.

Several agonizing moments later, Odagiri and Yabuki ran in, door slamming open by Yabuki and it closed itself from the force.

"Yankumi!" Ryu said, pausing his footsteps, momentarily hesitant, and moved forward again, taking his school jacket off and wrapped it around her, "Are… are you okay?"

She smiled encouragingly at the boys as she put the jacket on and buttoned it slowly due to her broken left arm.

"Of course, I said your lives are worth more than what happened to me tonight," she repeated and sighed, shivering.

"We should have found a way to save you, damnit," Hayato said, clenching his fists tight.

"No, if there was, I'd have taken it. It… there was no opening at all," Yankumi said as she put her pants on as the boys averted their gaze.

"Eh, but…" Hayato started.

"And this isn't _your_ fault, nor mine," she interrupted, standing up unsteadily, grabbing Ryu's arm with her right hand for stability, "understand?"

Ryu bit his lips and Hayato sagged his shoulders, and both nodded their heads in reluctant acceptance.

The door slammed open for the second time in two minutes.


End file.
